


My First Love

by Yoan_Amara



Series: Love Song Series [17]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, First Love, Fluff, Kissing, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 13:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoan_Amara/pseuds/Yoan_Amara
Summary: A story for Soo Won and Yona in their teenager life. Take place when Soo Won around 15 and Yona around 12 in their life in the Castle. There is a noble girl whom always chasing after Soo Won but Soo Won doesn’t really like her. When Soo Won comes to Hiryuu Castle in order to escape from that girl, that girl chases after him and disturbs Yona and Soo Won who enjoying their reunion. To get rid of that girl, Yona willingly volunteers to Soo Won that she can pretend to be his lover while trying to hide her own real feeling





	My First Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scarlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet/gifts), [Lee03na](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lee03na).



> This time Song with title 'My First Love' from Nikka Costa. Enjoy ^-^

Hua Xuan Xuan, 14 years old noble girl who is arrogant, pampered, pompous, selfish and she stays in the next door of Soo Won’s residence in Kuuto with his mother, outside Hiryuu Castle, of course. She is only a year under Soo Won’s age but she’s so annoyingly chasing after him. Even if Soo Won has rejected her so openly already, which is rare, when this girl confesses her love to him, with saying to her tentatively and trying to not hurt her with being polite as always of him “I said, I don’t love you and I can’t return your feeling, so I can’t be your lover. Sorry, you may find other man but not me, Xuan Xuan”.

Instead that tawny-haired girl confidently exclaims “I don’t care?! I always get what I want?! I want you to become my husband and I am not going to step back till I get you as mine?!”.

Soo Won groans internally. Yep, this girl is stubborn and she is not only self-centered, but also always push her minds to others without care of what other’s thinking about. Unlike Yona. Yes, maybe Yona is still a bit self-centered and ignorant but at least, Yona never pushes her minds into someone, she still can respect others person, unlike this girl.

Enough with this girl with such a nerve, in order to ‘run away’ from Hua Xuan Xuan, Soo Won comes to visit Yona and King Il in Hiryuu Castle. Five Tribe Meeting is held so Hak must come along with Mundok, Soo Won has guessed. He really wants to have a reunion with Hak and Yona after long time and enjoy his time with them, forget all about that annoying girl for a while. Looks like Hak still in meeting room with Mundok (mostly because Mundok has dragged him there), so this time Soo Won spends his time with Yona in the usual garden where they usually spend time together but peace disturber comes.

“Soo Won?!”.

Soo Won gasps in surprise “Xuan Xuan!? What are you doing here? How do you even can come here?”.

“after I told Castle guards that I’m your soon-to-be-bride, they let me to come in”, Xuan Xuan approaches him with broad smile before wrapping her arms around his arm and closely clinging to him “besides is there something wrong if I come to meet with my soon-to-be-husband?”.

Yona flies her hands to cover her mouth in reflex “soon-to-be-husband?!”.

Soo Won tries to explain “Yona, it’s misunderstanding?! She only claims it by herself…”.

“what is it, Soo Won? She is nothing but a child, right? don’t tell me that your type is her?”, Xuan Xuan stares to Yona from head to toes, clearly despising her “even if she is the princess, she is nothing compared to me who has turned into mature woman. Surely, you’ll choose me instead of her as your soon-to-be-bride, right?”.

Yona does hate this girl instantly. She really pisses off, it’s supposed that no one can treat her like this, she the proud princess of Kouka but even if she feels jealous and pisses off with this girl, it’s true she’s more mature than her and she’s beautiful, deep down in her heart, Yona feels insecure and it’s like she’s lost from this girl.

Yona narrows her eyes before turning her back “oh, I’ll be on my way then”.

“Yona, wait?!”, Soo Won catches Yona’s wrist “don’t go anywhere, stay with me?!”.

Xuan Xuan feels irritated and tugs his sleeve “Soo Won, why wouldn’t you just let her go so we can spend our time together?”.

“Xuan Xuan, I told you before that I couldn’t return my feeling because I don’t love you, right? Not only that my reason is, but also because I love someone else already…”, Soo Won blushes and grabs Yona’s shoulder, pulling her closer to him “Yona is my lover”.

Yona blushes furiously at their proximity, her red face only can be rivaled with how red her hair.

There’s someone whistles from above “yo, lovebirds. Care to tell me what happened here?”.

Yona and Soo Won squeaks in surprise when they find Hak sitting on the tree branch above them before Hak gets down off the tree and lands on the ground “what is it? flowers on both your hand, Lord Soo Won?”.

Soo Won bats Xuan Xuan’s hand to make her releasing his sleeve before he wrapping his arms around Yona’s waist “what are you talking about, Hak? of course it’s only Yona and there’s no one else for me”.

“oh, sure~”, Hak smirks and rolls his eyes, he knows from the furious blush on Soo Won and Yona, both trying hard to hide their shyness before he waves his hand and walks away “okay, lovebirds, I will take a nap in our room for Wind Tribe Members in the Castle so enjoy your time”.

After Hak leaves, Xuan Xuan boldly says that she will not go home and stay for a while to get a proof that Soo Won and Yona aren’t a lover “I know both of you must be only pretending, right? just wait and see, I will make sure and watch till I get the proof, because I believe both of you aren’t lover?!”.

.

After Xuan Xuan leaves them, Yona and Soo Won meet Hak in the room where Hak stays at the Castle with Mundok every time they come to the Castle. In their little rendezvous, Soo Won tells Yona and Hak about who is Xuan Xuan and how annoyed he is because of that girl but don’t know what should to do.

“want to know what you should do to fully convince that stubborn girl, that you and princess are a lover so you can get rid of that girl, Lord Soo Won?”, Hak props his chin with his palm, he is looked so bored before suggesting “simple, kiss the princess”.

Soo Won blushes again “Hak, I haven’t ever kissed a girl before?!”.

“neither do I?!”, Yona blushes but pointing Hak, challenging him “like you have ever kissed girl already?”.

Hak raises his eyebrow and smirks “of course, I am”.

Yona’s and Soo Won’s eyes look like about to popping out of its place, yelling in unison “WHAT?!”.

Then, Yona’s eyes sparkle in excitement “who is she, Hak?! girl from your hometown? What is her name? how old is she? does she beautiful?”.

Similar with Yona, Soo Won also gets excited but he pouts instead “Hak, you protested to us but you yourself who aren’t telling us that you have a lover already. It’s cheat?!”

“hey, hey, calm down. Yeah, I’ve already kissed with some girls but it’s nothing important for me…”, Hak waves his hand nonchalantly “well, actually it’s rather similar with you, Lord Soo Won. A girl confessed her feelings to me but I said I can’t return her feeling and she kept pursuing me, saying that she would not give up and wait till I fallen into her as well, it’s so annoying…”

“yeah, I understand that”, Soo Won crosses his arms, nodding his head furiously “and then? What did you do to her?”.

“of course, I told her out loud that I felt annoyed and asked her, what should I do to make her stop because not only that I can’t return my feeling”, Hak bites his apple, frowning at remembered of how annoyed he is at that time “hell yeah, I even asked Ayame’s help to pretend become my fiancée, which is not fully a lie since my grandfather have planned to settle the marriage between me and Ayame since we were children”.

Actually, it’s rare for them to listen to Hak’s story with girls, other girl than Yona.

Soo Won asks in interest “and? That girl finally gave up?”.

Hak licks his fingers once he’s done with eating his apple “after I told her that I couldn’t return her feeling due to my betrothal and kissed Ayame on the lips in front of her, she’s crying and go home instantly”.

Yona gasps “I can’t believe you, Hak?! you’re the worst?! You totally shattered that girl’s heart?!”.

Hak turns his head and sits back, ignoring her “but at least, it worked”.

Soo Won raises his eyebrow “that girl you’ve asked for her help, Ayame… she didn’t mind at all?”.

Hak shrugs his shoulder “well, Ayame said considering that my kiss was great, she didn’t mind at all besides she’s so carefree, saying that she didn’t mind about being kissed by me because she also can learn about how to kiss with someone”.

Soo Won asks him further “just that? With just that, that girl really gave up?”.

“well…”, Hak scratches his head “actually, next day after I kissed Ayame in front of her, that girl came to meet me again but this time she apologized for her impudence and she asked me to kiss her, the first and the last time with a promise that she would give up on me after that. So, I kissed her and she really gave up after that”.

After Hak has finished his story, Yona and Soo Won exchange glances before sighing loudly.

“unlike you, Hak. We aren’t skilled and experienced with that sort of things…”, Yona twiddles her finger to her curly red hair “correct, for me, I don’t know about Soo Won”.

“same with me, besides I can’t just kiss Yona like you did”, Soo Won furrows his eyebrows, deep in thought “I don’t want to push Yona to do something she doesn’t like or want”.

“do you want to turn her down or not? That’s my limit, I have given my advices and it’s up to both of you to do it or not. I’m going home with Gramps, good luck”, Hak gets off before walking away, waving his hand “don’t worry, I will not tell King Il about this”.

Before he really leaves, Hak stops, looking behind to the noble couple over his shoulder “one more time, if just with kissed isn’t worked, why not show to her when both of you sleep together in the same bed while holding hand, like you did in the childhood?”.

“just go home, Hak?!”, Yona attempts to throw something to Hak before Hak quickly running away from that place, leaving Yona with Soo Won only. After long silence between them, Yona turns her head “…and? What should we do, then?”.

Soo Won still looks doubt but in the end, he sighs in resignation “…if you don’t mind, Yona, I guess we have no choice but to follow Hak’s advice. But are you sure? I don't want to forced you”.

Yona blushes and gives him a curt nod “no, it's totally alright, Soo Won... I don’t mind if I can help you with that”.

.

Next morning, when Xuan Xuan wants to ask Soo Won to accompany her wandering around the Castle and she comes to his room, she is surprised because she finds Soo Won sleeps in the same bed with Yona in his room.

Xuan Xuan become hysteric as she comes into Soo Won’s room, looking to Yona with her nightgown and Soo Won with his plain white robe in disbelief “what are you doing?!”.

“why? it’s usual of us”, Soo Won kisses Yona’s forehead “right, Dear? Good morning”.

Yona giggles, blushing “good morning, too”.

Soo Won glares to Xuan Xuan when the hysteric girl threatens that she will tell the King “Xuan Xuan, you know if I hear bad rumors about Yona, not only that I will hate you but I also will not want to see your face anymore, so better you shut your mouth, understand? Dare to spread a word about Yona, I can ask the King instead to make sure your head will be chopped off. She is the proud princess of Kouka, after all. You should have known better, between you and me, who will be believed by King Il? Never ever disturb us again”.

In the end, Xuan Xuan goes back to her home while crying, without knowing actually they’re only cuddling. Of course they are, what else they can do with their innocence?

Yona smiles when she sees Soo Won’s back from behind _“hey, Soo Won, actually you didn’t know, right? how happy I am and how loud my heartbeats even if we only pretend to be lovers”._

Soo Won will go to Wind Tribe with Hak this time, so he leaves now but before leave, he turns his head “ah, I forgot something”.

Yona lifts her head and blinks in confusion “huh? what is it?”.

Soo Won kisses her forehead and her cheek before smiles brightly “thank you”.

After Soo Won leaves, Yona covers her forehead and her cheek, face blushing furiously before she smiling wholeheartedly.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I can’t believe I make her really annoying. Actually, this OC is the type of girl that I hate the most, her name I’ve gotten from manga that I’ve read and here I including Hak who play big brother role as their partner-in-crimes considering this pure and innocence couple need his help :v


End file.
